Potassium (K+) is one of the most abundant intracellular cations. Potassium homeostasis is maintained predominantly through the regulation of renal excretion. Various medical conditions, such as decreased renal function, genitourinary disease, cancer, severe diabetes mellitus, congestive heart failure and/or the treatment of these conditions can lead to or predispose patients to hyperkalemia. Hyperkalemia can be treated with various cation exchange polymers including polyfluoroacrylic acid (polyFAA) as disclosed in WO 2005/097081, WO 2010/022381, WO 2010/022382, and WO 2010/022383, each of which is incorporated herein by reference in their entirety.
Polyfluoroacrylic acid can be prepared by polymerization of alpha-fluoroacrylate esters and derivatives thereof. Although there are several methods known for manufacturing the alpha-fluoroacrylic acid or alpha-fluoroacrylate monomer, many of these potential routes of synthesis are not commercially reasonable due to over-fluorination or the costs of the starting materials. It has now been discovered that certain process conditions for the direct fluorination of an acrylate ester or a derivative thereof using fluorine gas, followed by elimination of hydrogen fluoride, provides the desired alpha-fluoroacrylic acid or alpha-fluoroacrylate monomer in a commercially efficient and cost effective manner.